Application migration projects are sometimes undertaken to rationalize existing legacy applications. Such projects entail migration of data from legacy systems to target systems. Such efforts may be undertaken, for example, in an attempt to maintain business continuity, retain historical data, increase efficiency, enhance returns on investments, etc.
Application migration projects, however, can be very complex. Some projects may fail due to various data migration issues. These issues may be related to the effort-intensive nature of the project, and include overextension of legacy and target migration teams. More particularly, projects tasks such as identifying data issues, fixing errors, and mapping legacy data elements to target data elements may be poorly defined. Such tasks are typically handled using cumbersome manual processes, which may be prone to defects.
Further, accessing and understanding the legacy systems may require specialist skill sets. The legacy systems may lack up-to-date documentation. The migration of multiple systems may require resolving complicated redundancies and inconsistencies. There may also be iterative “try and learn” design processes; unmanageability issues; and delays associated with hand-coding. Given the foregoing, the failure rate of application migration projects may be significant.
Other features of the present embodiments will be apparent from the accompanying drawings and from the detailed description that follows.